


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Regina, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8-month pregnant Regina wakes up horny next to Robin and awakens him in order to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really really fluffy smut because I have a soft spot for pregnant!Regina and caring!Robin. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

A throbbing between her legs arose Regina from her sleep. She pressed her hips together and, without opening her eyes, tried to get familiar with her surroundings. 

First she felt a heart beat and realized that she was laying against Robin with her head on his chest, his arm keeping her next to him. His hand was on the side of her large 8-month belly, holding her and their unborn baby close to him. When she lifted her head to look upon his eyes, she saw they were closed as he was sound asleep. 

Regina carefully slid one of her hands down her big belly, lifted her nightie up and her fingers slipped inside her panties. Just as she expected, her core was wet and throbbing with heat. Regina coated one of her fingers with wetness and circled her clit a few times. The action made her body shiver slightly against Robin and he moved, humming something in his sleep and pulling her even closer to him. 

Regina lifted her wet fingers up to her mouth and quietly licked her juices. When she was done, she pulled herself upwards against the pillows, gently putting Robin's hand aside from her belly, struggling with her own weight. She then leaned against Robin and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. 

A deep and passionate kiss awakened Robin and he put his arms on her shoulders, gently pushing her away so he could look her in the eyes. 

"Regina, what-" He went silent as he felt the salty taste of her kiss on his tongue. When he realized where that saltiness came from, his pupils dilated and his eyes darkened with lust. 

He kissed her back, softly and passionately, pulling her to his side, their tongues slowly dancing together. 

Under the sheets, Regina found one of Robin's hands and guided it between her legs, through her panties and to her throbbing clit. Robin instantly pressed two of his fingers against it and circled them, causing her to moan into the kiss. Her hands then left his and crept between his legs, her palm finding and stroking the length of his cock through his pajama pants. 

They continued kissing and stroking each other in sync until Robin's cock hardened completely and Regina's wetness soaked the sheets. Robin broke the kiss and removed her panties, sliding them down her legs as she continued stroking his erection, her hand now inside his pants, pumping him steadily, thumb circling the tip. Robin helped her sit, pulled her nightie up and Regina withdrew her hands from his cock to allow him to remove the piece of clothing. Tossing the sheets away and pushing himself closer to her, Robin removed his pants and began playing with her sensitive nipples. The rosy buds hardened at the feather-light touch of his thumbs and he leaned in and sucked one into his mouth, circling his tongue around it slowly. Regina moaned, her body arched from the pillows into his mouth and Robin switched to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. 

As Regina moaned his name in a low, throaty voice, Robin thought he could do this forever. Just feel her warm skin against his tongue, her round belly with their baby inside pressing softly against his side as he listened to the cries of pleasure that the strokes of his tongue on her nipples drew out from her throat. However, they both desired more, and Regina was the first one to voice it. 

"Robin, I need you. I need you inside me. It's been too long." 

They haven't fucked in almost a month actually. Not after the baby in Regina's belly grew so big she felt uncomfortable moving. Of course, she and Robin pleasured one another in other ways, but it was not the same as feeling his hard cock push into her pussy, move within her and lose himself deep inside her wet heat. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked in a worried tone and she nodded, looking him straight in the eyes. 

"Just take it slow, it's been a while." She told him as she pushed him down on his back and tried to straddle him, struggling with her big belly. Robin smirked at her. 

"Eager, are we?" He teased Regina. 

"Aren't you?" She responded. "We haven't had a proper fuck in a month." 

"Then I suppose we ought to do something about that, don't we?" He said, taking one of her legs and helping her straddle him. Soon she was on him, her hot core was hovering just above his cock and Robin's abdomen jerked forward, the tip of his hard cock brushing through her clit, eliciting a deep moan from her. 

Not being able to wait any longer, Regina pressed one of her palms flat against his abdominal muscles, his hands on her hips held her tightly in place, and used her other hand to guide his cock inside her. When the tip was in, she stopped, breathing heavily. Robin just watched her, staying completely still and letting her do this as slow as she wanted, no matter how much he wanted to slam his hips forward and fill her as he would always do in this position when she wasn't pregnant. 

Regina became adjusted to his hardness inside her and slowly sank all the way down onto his cock, her clit touching his lower abdomen, his erection filling her completely. 

She arched her back in pleasure and her nails dug into his chest as she kept still, with his cock deep inside her pussy. 

"I'm not waiting another month so I can fuck properly. This position feels good enough." She managed as she began rocking her hips slowly, locking her gaze with his, increasing her speed a little and steadying it, instead of going faster and wilder with each thrust as she normally would. 

Robin's hands on her hips helped guide her swiftly and she leaned forward, as much as her belly would allow, so that her clit was stroking the skin of his abdomen with her every move. It felt amazing to have his cock inside, stroking and spreading her walls after all this time, and she suddenly regretted they stopped this in the first place.

She kept thrusting against him steadily, dark brown eyes never leaving blue ones. After a few minutes of steady and slow fucking, Robin felt his orgasm nearing. Regina's however, wasn't there just yet. As sensitive as pregnancy had made her body, it was also much harder to please. 

Robin tried holding himself together for as long as he could and as she continued rocking on his cock, he waited for her to cum first. 

"Regina, I'm really close. I won't be able to hold it in much longer." He managed when he felt his cock twitch the way it did just before spilling his seed into her. 

"It's okay, Robin." She answered, rocking steadily, her nails digging into his chest, his into her hips. "Cum for me, cum deep inside me, it's been too long." 

Her words sent him over the edge and he came, his hips jerking a little against her pussy as he spilled his seed deep inside her cunt, warm liquid filling Regina's walls. 

Regina kept moving up and down on his cock until Robin came down from his high and it softened. She lifted her hips up and he slipped out of her, his cock soaked in the mix of their juices. 

Knowing Robin would still make her come, Regina climbed off of him with the help of his strong hands always keeping her steady. 

"Lay down on your back." He whispered. 

Regina complied, her pussy aching for release. 

"Spread your legs for me." He whispered softly and knelt in front of her core as she eagerly spread her legs, the view and smell of her pussy intoxicating, clouding his mind with desire. 

"Wider." He directed, positioning his head lower. 

When Regina's legs were spread as wide as she could manage and her hands were laying softly on her round belly, Robin lifted his head from between her legs so their eyes met. 

"I love you, Regina." He whispered and his head went back to between her legs, tongue darted out and he licked her pussy all the way up from her opening to her clit. Regina's hips jerked and Robin positioned his hands on them once again, keeping her flat against the bed and preventing her from hurting herself or the baby during the fervor of her pleasure. With her body now in place, Robin focused on her clit, alternating between circling it, sucking it and then lowering his tongue down to prod at her opening. 

Regina moaned his name loudly, encouraging his movements, the hand that used to curl into his hair and press his face against her cunt, stayed on her belly and the other traveled to her chest where her fingers tweaked and pinched her sensitive nipples, adding to her pleasure. 

With Robin's skilled tongue on her clit, it only took a couple of minutes until she felt the familiar sensation between her legs that would soon make her body explode. 

"Robin, I'm close.." She warned him and her breath caught in her throat as he sucked her clit into his mouth and circled his tongue around it in quick circles, pushing her over the edge. 

Regina moaned his name, grunted in pleasure, her body thrashed against the bed and writhed when his hands pressed her steadily to the bed, keeping her in place. Her mind went blank as all she could feel was Robin's tongue on her clit, circling and sucking. 

Robin kept his ministrations steady as he let Regina ride her orgasm out, her hips moving in circles against his face. Due to her body's sensitivity brought on by pregnancy and the previous penetration, her orgasm lasted longer than ever and when she finally came down from her high, Robin released her clit from his mouth, giving it a kiss as he pulled himself up from between her legs. He then gently kissed her belly button and then her lips. 

As Regina's sensitive body still trembled from the powerful orgasm, Robin grabbed the sheets, straightened them and pulled them over Regina's body, taking care to tuck her in gently as he slipped under the blanket next to her. She struggled against him and he helped her get comfortable against his chest once again, his hand finding its former place on her belly, settling there protectively. 

They laid in silence, limbs entwined as Regina listened to Robin's heartbeat and waited until hers got back to normal. 

"How did it feel?" She asked, curious. 

"What?" Robin questioned. "Being woken up by my extremely horny and pregnant wife?" He added teasingly. 

"No, cumming first." Regina answered. "All these times we've been together and you have never, not once, cum before me." 

"Well, I just couldn't hold it in any longer." He answered simply. "The belly isn't the only thing that's different about your body these days." He playfully stroked her hair. 

"You didn't answer the question." Regina teased, smirking up at him. 

"I don't know, it just felt different." He answered, honestly. 

"Well, if it's a good different, maybe we can try that more often when I'm back to normal." 

Robin swallowed in excitement and kissed her head softly. 

"It's definitely a good different. I'm looking forward to that." He said, pulling her tighter against him and gently stroking her belly. 

"I love you, Robin." Regina whispered against his chest. 

"I love you too, Regina." Robin answered and they both drifted to sleep, with content smiles on their faces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Plot twist: Robin wakes up horny next ;)


End file.
